The Journey
by edboy4926
Summary: What happens when an unknown being makes you travel to a world you once thought was not real? Will you change anything with the help from others? S/I New title.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first attempt at a Self-insert. I will admit that it will have crack in it, but not that much. This will also serve as a crossover.**

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Also, some characters that I will be using for the story will be OC depending on how well I know of them. For example I am planning on using a well-known villain to be an actual hero, since my character might land in a reality where it was the opposite setting.**

**I will say first that I am not good at describing things.**

**I do not own anything except for my insert character and Carl. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Publish date- 08-18-12 **

**Update date- 08-23-12= added some extra dialogue at the end. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Location- The Between (realm between the dimensions)**

"Uh, what happened?" 18-year old Edward Terrance asked aloud while starting to get up from the white floor. Edward was a healthy young man with black hair and blue eyes.

"**You died." **A loud voice said in front of Edward. Edward looked in front of him and was shocked at what he was seeing. A being with a black cloak that covered his face and holding a giant scythe was in front of Edward. Edward instantly knew who was in front of him, the Grim Reaper.

"Are you the Grim Reaper?" Edward asked.

"**No, I just took this form since it's my favorite, it makes me look badass. You may call me Carl." **Carl said to Edward.

"Okay, Carl. If you are not the Grim Reaper, then what are you?" Edward asked.

"**To make this explanation understandable I will give you an example of this situation. Do you remember what happened last before you ended up here?" **Carl asked.

"The last thing I remember is using my bicycle in the exercise rail until a girl in her bicycle came behind me and then kicked my bike yelling to move out of her way and that made me fall down the cliff." Edward said.

"**Yeah, that is exactly what happened. For some bloody reason she was in a hurry and kicked you, causing you to fall to your death." **Carl said.

"Note to self, in the afterlife find the guy who said that exercising was good for your health, because apparently exercising in a bicycle equals dying." Edward said.

"**Don't worry about that. You should be glad to know that the b**** was arrested for her crime." **Carl said.

"Okay that is one piece of good news. But again why am I here?" Edward said.

"**Well, to put it in simple terms, do you remember those fan fiction stories where the author uses S/I?" **Carl asked.

Edward stays looking at Carl for a moment and then he realizes what he meant by the question.

"Are you kidding me, I fallen into the scenario where I land in a fictional reality that I know like the back of my hand and then end up helping save said reality?" Edward said as he remembers the countless fics S/I he has read thought his life, well short life.

"**Exactly, all those stories you read are actually true, in some realities of course, but that just complicate things, so don't bother thinking about it. Except unlike the majority of others like myself, who just take the guy or girl and dumps them into the new reality with no or little help and then proceed to tell them their mission thought incomplete dreams and/or memories, which ends up confusing said person (and readers) a lot more. So unlike them, I will tell you exactly what I want you to do and will grant you a power, especially since you died an early death so consider this your second chance." **Carl said.

Edward, shocked a little at this, especially the part of him being dead but then he remember that if what Carl was saying was correct then this was normal part of a S/I story, and what he said was true, most of those stories involved the character just being dumped in the situation without any time to prepare or an explanation. At least Carl is willing to help him out.

"Okay, so what are you?" Edward asked.

**"Actually, that is somewhat complicated. To better explain it I should start by saying who my grandparents are. From my father's side, it was a male Q Continuum member (Star Trek) who mated with a female Ascended (Stargate). From my mother's side, it was a male "the powers that be" or TPTB member (Buffy Universe) who mated with a female Light Hawk User (Tenchi Muyo). Long story short, the two offspring's fell in love and mated and had me." **Carl said.

Edward stared at Carl in silence for a few minutes, contemplating at what he just said. If those were his grandparents, then Carl, by legal, semi-legal, and illegal definition, was uber-powerful.

"Damn, dude, that is one heck of a tree line. But wait, if you're this powerful, then shouldn't the higher-ups from each of those races put a 'do not interfere' policy on you since that is what they do with every member of their species." Edward asked.

**"Normally that is true, but I decided to fuck them, since I could literally beat them to a pulp. Luckily my parents and grandparents approve of me. They told me to live my life the way I see it as long as I don't do anything that is highly destructive and/or evil."** Carl said.

"Good for you. Okay, so where am I being sent?" Edward asked.

"**First of all, what I am going to tell you is that I am going to send you to various worlds before landing you in the one I want you to help and you will live for the rest of your life. The first world I am sending you, you will join its military forces and train with them until I transport you to the next world. While traveling thru the worlds, you will gather experience and most importantly you may gather allies with you to go with you, but only if they are around you when I transport you next. Now, any questions before I continue?" **Carl said.

"Yeah, what type of power are you going to give me?" Edward asked.

"**Glad you asked. Now, I am sorry for this." **Carl said before he vanished.

"Sorry for what?" Edward asked before Carl appeared behind him and injected a needle into Edward's neck.

"Awww." Edward yelled.

"**Sorry about this man, this will only hurt a little, what comes next, more so."** Carl said in a deep voice as he injected the green liquid into Edward. After he pulled the needle out of Edward, he fell on his knees to the floor holding on to his neck. He was there for some seconds before the pain went away and on his left wrist, a watch appeared. Edward then got back on his feet and looked at Carl.

"You cheap, you got that line from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra." Edward said.

"**What, this is a fan fiction situation; as long as we say who it comes from and that we don't own it, we won't have any problems with the guy upstairs." **Carl said, and even thought Edward could not see his face, he could swear that Carl was smiling.

"So what that heck did you inject me with, and what is with the watch?" Edward asked.

"**I injected you with limited reality bending nanites." **Carl said in a monotone voice.

"Say what now?" Edward asked.

"**The nanites I injected you will allow you to manipulate certain things in reality without any problems. Here is a list of the powers:" **Carl said as he made a holographic text appears from Edward's watch. Edward then proceeds to read it.

* * *

_**Limited Reality Bending Nanites: These nanites will provide to user the following powers:**_

_**1. Any object that you have can be store in a subspace region that only you can access. One example of this feature is that you can make an armor you have come out directly on your body and vice versa. You can carry an unlimited amount of items and easily get them out by saying it's name.**_

_**2. Nanites can be transferred temporally or permanently to another being and you can make them change said being (ex. mental disability cured, incurable disease cured, etc.) Only the original user can transfer nanites, except that any nanite carrier can transfer nanites to his/her children.**_

_**3. Any being with these nanites will have the ability to generate a new identity on any dimension they go to.**_

_**4. Any money earned through any job will be available in any dimension (money can be converted to whatever currency the dimension uses)**_

_**5. The nanites provide the classic upgrades: strength, speed, faster recovery of injuries, endurance and stamina.**_

_**6. Memory viewer**_

_**7. Computer, with entire original fictional entertainment database. (original user only)**_

* * *

"Sweet, now that sounds like a really good power. But wait, if this is like a fan fic, won't having that type of power be overrated?" Edward said.

"**Hey, my 'story', my rules. Besides, haven't you heard of the old saying 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'." **Carl said.

"I get the point, won't complain. Also, thanks for the memory viewer, with it I have a very good way of showing my future allies that I am not lying when I say that I am from another dimension and about you." Edward said.

"**Yes, that's was a very good idea. So now, the final question remains, do you accept this chance or do you wish to continue on?" **Carl asked Edward in a serious voice.

"Of course I am going to take this chance, I mean, is not like I have anything for me back home, my parents, even though they cared and loved me, disappeared when I was 6 and I have no friends whatsoever, at least until a year ago when my two best friends and possibly, no more like the two I loved disappeared. So come on, let's get this show on the road. Can you at least tell me a hint on where the final destination of my journey is?" Edward asked.

"**A hint, very well. The final universe I am sending had colors representing its endings; they were red, green, blue and black. Originally there were only three colors but then black was added. And only in the red ending does the main character have a chance of survival." **Carl said as he started to move his hands in a weird pattern.

"It had colors representing its endings; they were red, green, blue and black. Originally there were only three colors but then black was added. And only in the red ending does the main character have a chance of survival. Uuuummmm, wait, the only fictional setting that matches that clue is M…." Edward said but was interrupted by Carl.

"**Good luck and farewell. Oh, and try to get a girl to fall for you. It can get lonely traveling dimensions alone. Also, everything you can carry that you had with you in your original world is already in the subspace storage. Goodbye." **Carl said as he finished moving his hands and then a green portal appeared in front of Edward and sucked Edward into it.

"**You're going to need all the luck you can get Edward, because even with my help and from the people I will be sending over to help, this adventure will be a long one. And I hope you find your friends." **Carl said in a serious voice, behind his cloak, bright blue eyes are seen.

* * *

**Location- Unknown reality, United States Army Recruitment Office**

"Hey man, are you all right? You seen to be dozing off." A voice said to Edward as he started to realize where he was. He was sitting in an Army Recruitment Office. But it looked way too futuristic and then he remembered what happened with Carl.

'Damn he actually did it, I am in another dimension, but the question is where I am now?' Edward thought as he looked carefully around the office to see anything he might recognize. He swore that the setting looked familiar but it wasn't until he saw the recruitment poster that he recognizes what the soldier in it was wearing.

'Bullshit, he sent me to train to this reality. If I am really going to training here, I will definitely come out a badass.' Edward though. He then realized that the guy next to him was speaking to him, who looked the same age as Edward.

"Oh, sorry about that. I am just a little worried about this." Edward said to the guy.

"Naw, it's okay. I am also somewhat worried. My grandfather was in the army and he became an important person. I just hope to live up to his legacy." The guy, who Edward had now officially recognized, said.

"Don't worry. The important thing is that you make your own path. By the way, my name is Edward Terrance." Edward introduced himself as he raised his arm.

"Hello to you too Edward. My name is Alexander, Alexander Corde; future Section 8 soldier of the United States Imperial Forces." Alex shook Edward's hand.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes people, first stop in the dimensional trip, Section 8. Why, I really liked the armor.**

**The next chapter, Edward will arrive in the ME Universe along with some allies. His other adventures in the previous realities will be explained in flashbacks or I might make special one-shots.**

**Also, I might add OC characters that you can submit. All you need is a name, reality of origin, a brief bio. An example would be you are one of the many marines in Halo or an unnamed Spartan. Just submit something and I might include it. I am just testing some things out.**

**Just please give me a chance. R & R, no flames.**

**Also, I may use this opening for other future stories that I may write. **

**If anyone has a suggestion on what series should I involve please give me an idea.**


	2. From Section 8 to a Fast new world

**I do not own anything except for my insert character and Carl. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**I would like to thank the following for reviewing and giving me a chance:**

**Sovereign X22, thunder18, poison1234, Lay Down Hunter, NooShoak, SkywalkerT-65, Gehenna79, Gehenna, general-joseph-dickson, Zaraen**

**Recommend reading:**

**'Solace' by Demon Spartan**

**'Not a Game Anymore' by Demon Spartan (complete) **

**'Dawn of the Reapers' by Demon Spartan (sequel of Not a Game Anymore) **

**Publish date- 08-24-12**

**Update date- 10-09-12= Corrected some grammar errors. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: From Section 8 to a Fast new world**

**Location- Orion's Spear Secret R&D Space Station, orbiting Unknown planet**

"Find that Imperial dog and kill him now." An Orion Spear commander ordered thought out the comm across the station.

"Yes sir." He received confirmation from the security forces in the station.

Unknown to them for now, the USIF soldier, wearing a Powered Assault Armor (Blitz version), was now attempting to enter one of the station's labs, and looking for anything that might help to destroy the station.

"This is so the last time I bloody accept a solo infiltration mission. Next time I don't care if the pay is good if this is done a solo mission, I am brining Corde and the entire fucking platoon as well." 27 year-old Captain Edward Terrance said while working on opening the door.

"Just a little longer and there." Edward said as the door opened into the lab.

Edward walked into the lab, and already started to feel a little sick at seeing the gruesome experiments inside the lab.

"I will so enjoy blowing this place sky high." Edward said as he continued to move around the lab and something on a table floating catches his attention. He approaches said item.

The item in question is an AR-548 Scimitar Assault Rifle but this one seemed to have something different where the ammo is inserted. Looking around the table he finds a data pad and starts reading about the gun. He is surprised to find out that the gun had actual prototype energy to matter in terms of the rail slugs in the gun. The gun apparently takes the heat generated by its firing, the suit's energy reserves, and/or the heat from a burning in and converts it to energy for the ETM function to work. But apparently it has its limitations in firing, so the gun can overheat and not fire for some time. This gun would have been a huge advantage for the OS, but apparently development of the gun ran into two problems; first it took a whole lot of money and resources to build the prototype; two, leadership apparently stopped caring a year ago.

"Stopped caring, more like Alex and me shot that bastard Salvador to kingdom come a year ago." Edward said to himself.

While Edward literally had a whole arsenal of guns, spare armors (he took from enemy warehouses), ammo and other items in his subspace storage (do you have any idea on many enemies are killed and enemy ammo crates you pass in the game), the prospect of having an unlimited ammo gun was a huge advantage. Edward then grabs the weapon and it connects to his suit's computer, reading its technical information.

"Nice, I am so keeping this thing." Edward said as he then continued to walk around the lab carrying his new gun, looking for anything else and watching out for enemies. He also took any medical supplies and stored them.

That's when he came across the lab's primary energy generator, and from what Edward could see, was an antimatter generator, similar to what the suit's use but at a larger scale.

"Okay, now I definitely found something that will help blow this place sky high." Edward said as he placed the gun in the storage and took out two Detpacks (Crash version) from storage and attached it to the generator. He programmed them to detonate on remote. He retrieves his gun from storage and starts to leave the lab when the doors open and enter a whole lot of OS soldiers enter with their guns pointing at him.

"Aw shit." Edward said as he dove to cover as bullets started to fire on him.

Edward looked at his HUD and it told him that there were more than 20 enemies in front of him. Edward then activated his lock-on function and started to shoot back. He shot one soldier with a head-shot and the next one to him with several shots.

This continued for some minutes, with more OS soldiers coming in, replacing the ones he keep shooting down, and starting to use more weapons on Edward.

"Damn, at this rate they will overrun me. I got to get out of here." Edward said. He looked around the room and found that over the other area, was an emergency airlock. That gave Edward an idea to escape.

"Well, better than nothing I suppose." Edward said as he stores his assault rifle and pulls out a MPRL-1 Trident, and then pointed at the enemy units.

"Say hello, to my little friend." Edward yelled as he fired the weapon at the enemy group, killing several soldiers and injuring some. Edward took that momentary distraction and ran toward the airlock and not caring for the others inside the lab, immediately pushed the emergency open button. Alarms instantly started to sound and then the airlock started to open up slowly, the air in the lab starting to get suck out into space. Edward held on to a wall for a bit until the door opened completely, and then he threw himself out into deep space, along with several things from the lab and bodies from the dead OS soldiers he just killed.

Edward continues to float away from the station. He looks back to it and says.

"_Adios, hijos de puta."__**(1.)**_Edward said in his native language as he wirelessly detonated the detpacks he left in the lab. He watches as for a moment when an explosion comes out where the lab is, but then it causes a chain reaction that spreads across the station and the entire station explodes in a huge ball of fire. Edward is pleased with himself but then remembers something important.

"Ah damn." Edward said and then a moment later, a shockwave from the explosion hit him, sending straight into the unknown planet.

"Great. Oh, well, the reason why this suit is badass is because it can survive an orbit entry." Edward said as he ordered the suit to begin burning in procedure.

"Man, still can't believe I have been here for 9 years already. Time sure flies." Edward said to himself as he started to remember the past.

He remembered on how the day he first arrived, he befriended Alexander Corde, the protagonist of Section 8. They both enlisted into the USIF that day. They both became brothers in arms, bonding during boot camp and then both of them rising thought the ranks and got invited to volunteer to the 8th Armored's most elite unit: the 1st Recon Platoon.

Edward then recalled on how when the day came that the events of Section 8 started. Using the knowledge of the game, he and the rest of the platoon managed to survive without a single casualty and defeated the Arm of Orion with the death of rogue general Soren.

Two years later, the events of Section 8: Prejudice occurred. During that time, both Edward and Corde, due to their excellent teamwork and leadership skills, both got promoted to the rank of Captain and became co-captains of the 1st Recon Platoon.

Once again using the knowledge of the game, 1st Recon managed to survive the war against Orion's Spear. The war ended when Edward and Corde fought and killed General Lemiska Salvador. With his death, Orion's Spear fell to disarray. While still active, they were only small cells around. 1st Recon was assigned to hunt down the remaining cells or in Edward's case, do solo infiltration missions. Truth be told, while Edward trusted Corde completely, he did not tell him the truth of his origins.

Edward keep thinking while looking down to the red planet, which he had to admit no matter how many times he has done a burn in, it always feels awesome and beautiful seeing the surface, unless being shot at, which was 95% of the time he has done a burn in.

"Well, mission accomplished. Now all I need to do is land safely in a planet with no breathable atmosphere and hope my distress beacon gets picked up by the USIF. Eh, can't get any worse." Edward said. But then a moment later, his eyes widen as he realizes at what he just said.

"Son of bitch, I did not just say that. One of the bloody rules in all of fiction is that you NEVER NEVER say that aloud." Edward yelled as he continued to burn in thought orbit.

"What the hell? But that looks like." Edward said as in front of him, what looked like a green portal appeared in front of him and Edward entered said portal and instantly came out the other side, still falling in orbit but the surface of the planet looked different.

* * *

**Location- Unknown World **

"What the heck just happened? Doesn't matter better land first, and then worry about weird green portal thing later." Edward said as he initialized the final entry. He did a mid-air back flip and then using small boosters, landed on his two feet, making a small crater beneath his feet.

After taking a few moments to recollect himself, Edward gets up and start looking around.

"Okay, last time I checked I was landing in a red unbreathable planet, but now I am standing in desert that according to my sensors has a breathable atmosphere. And more importantly I am not getting any USIF signals. The only signals I am getting are old radio signals?" Edward said to himself as he began to walk. While walking, he thinks back at the green portal, which he swears look familiar. And that's when it hit him.

"Wait a minute, that portal looked like the one Carl used all those years ago. If that's true then that means that I am in a new dimension." Edward said.

"Okay, let's rundown the facts, I am now in a new dimension, away from the organization I swore to protect and serve, and more importantly I do not know where I am. I could be in any bloody fictional reality that I know off. At least I don't have to worry about supplies. Knowing that something like this might happen, it sure was a good idea to start taking and storing any weapons, ammo, supplies and more importantly spare armors and parts that I could find, I am so lucky one of my only two friends not only hooked me up with Fallout, but got me a cheat version of New Vegas for the PC, this must be how it felt like to carry all that stuff and not worry about the size of storage and weight, this is a great idea the game gave me. Thought now that I think about it, how much money do I have? I remember that the nanites not only give me a new identity for any dimension, but that I can access my bank account and convert it to any currency, even ones where they use gold." Edward said as he then brought up in his HUD his bank records. 'It was really good of the watch to allow me use its functions like this while wearing the suit.' Edward though.

**Edward Terrance: **

**Account Number- XXXX-XXXXX-XXX-XX-4926**

**Total Amount- $5547.44**

"Well, I guess this is better than nothing I suppose. I mean, is not like I can rob a bank, which ironically would be easy for me to do with my armor, but I will not stoop that low." Edward said as he continued to walk, listening to his music, ('Reason why XXX' by Sayaka Sasaki)

Edward continued walking in the desert for half an hour until he come across in the distance, a bridge. Using his ISD-V4 Vanguard (Sniper Rifle), he looks at the bridge thought the gun's scope and sees that is a train bridge. Then he sees a train coming in.

"Why do I feel like I am experiencing déjà vu?" Edward said as he continued to watch.

But what got his attention was that on the back of the train, there was smoke coming out and that there literally was a truck stuck to the train.

"Okay, now I know I swear I have seen this thing somewhere before." Edward said as he keeps trying to remember where he has seen this before.

But what finally made him remember where he has seen this before was when he saw a white sports car drive out of the train and run alongside said train until he saw guy jump to the car. Edward then sees the car literally drive to the ravine and falls to the water below.

Edward quickly activates Overdrive mode and runs to the edge of the ravine and thought the rifle, looks at the water and sees the two persons, who he now recognizes, in the water being surrounded by another group.

"Well, at least I know where I am now. And more importantly, while I said that I would not rob a bank, I did not say that I could rob a drug kingpin his money that is inside a police station. Now the best way to get on these two's group would be save their sorry asses from that idiot. Note to self, if I fight The Rock, make sure to record fight, it will be epic." Edward said as he starts to follow Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner's capturers.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1. Its Spanish for "Goodbye sons of bitch".**

**Second stop in the journey, Fast and Furious universe, during the opening heist of Fast Five. **

**I will say now that the next chapter will not involve the Fast Five dimension, will say in a summary, and/or I might write it as a separate story later on. There might be one more chapter after this before going to the ME universe. **


	3. Fight and Fateful Encounter

**Now, I will go on and say that you might not like this chapter, but unfortunately I was forced to write this because of a bet I made with my mom when she beat me in poker. Word of advice, never challenge your mother in poker. She told me to include elements from her favorite romance novel series, Terran Times, by Viola Grace. **

**On a side note, I would like to say I am very happy to say that I won 700 dollars, due in part to the pool me and my friends made years ago on who was Tobi. I was the only one who said that he was Obito. Yay me. Now the only pool left in Naruto is who the heck he ends up with: Hinata or Sakura. Right now I am the only one who is bet Sakura, the pool is up to 600 dollars.  
**

**I do not own anything except for my insert character, any other OCs and Carl. This is for pure entertainment. The romance series depicted in this chapter belongs to Viola Grace. **

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Recommend reading:**

**"Lost Legacy" by Andrithir (Mass Effect/Halo Crossover) **

**"Paragon's End" by AzureSpider (Mass Effect One-shot, M-Shepard/Miranda) **

**"Parallel Realities" by InHarmsWay (Mass Effect AU, M-Shepard/Tali) (Complete)**

**Publish date- 09-18-12**

**Update date- 10-09-12= Fixed some grammar errors **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fight and Fateful Encounter (tentative title) **

**Location- Underground Fighting Arena, Unknown planet **

"Why you bastard. Come here." A humanoid being, an Azon, screamed at his armored opponent, who just defeated his tag partner, a dhemon, who was unconscious on the floor of the arena, with his two arms broken.

The Azon swung his fist toward his opponent, but the armored being quickly moved to the side and grabbed his opponent's arm and threw him over his shoulder and down to the floor. Then the armored being got on top of him and punched the Azon right in the face a dozen times. The Azon twitched for a few moments but then became unconscious. The armored being, seeing his opponent was down, got off him and walked a few steps away from the body. Then he heard a loud voice speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen he has done it. The member of the newest species, the Terrans; and this competition's underdog has defeated, in a match of his demand, the two final contenders of the competition. Give it up for our newest champion, Zero." The announcer said as the spectators around the arena started cheering; at least the small group who bet that Zero would win the handicap match of Zero vs. the two remaining finalists. The rest did not say anything, but their faces showed that they were either shocked and/or pissed that an unknown just won the tournament, costing them a lot of money, or in this dimension, credits.

The armored being, who was over 8 feet tall (wearing the Hunter version variant), just stood there and then started to walk to the exit of the arena, heading toward his private viewing booth. After a while of walking, and signing some autographs, he reached his booth. Upon entering the booth, which was furnished for luxury, he took a seat in the luxurious, and more importantly, strengthen to resist heavy weight; couch that was facing the arena. The booth had a special glass that prevented people from the outside to see inside the booth, so the armored being made his helmet open a small part of his helmet, revealing blue eyes behind an orange screen.

"Well, it was tough, but I managed to win. I wonder how happy is Mr. Sanchil? He did bet on me." Zero, or know as by his real name, Edward Terrance; said. Just then, his HUD alerted him that he was receiving an incoming call from Mr. Sanchil. **(I could not come up with a better name) **

"Well, speak of the devil. Answer call." Edward said. The HUD then answered the call. Edward then heard the voice of Mr. Sanchil. It sounded mechanized because he was using a translator, since he was not human, or Terran, as that was what Edward's species was called in this dimension. Mr. Sanchil was a Nevar, which Edward knew was as the same species as Captain Hook from the fairy-tale Peter Pan, who in this dimension the story, actually happened.

"Well, hello my young friend. I saw the match, and let me tell you, I was worried that you might lose the fight. I mean, two against one, that looked tough, but in the end, you proved that numbers don't matter. Who would have thought that a Terran might be this strong. Thanks to you, I have made a very big chunk of credits. Thanks my good friend." Mr. Sanchil said.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for you, I mean, without you; the Sector Guard would have probably gotten to me the day I arrived. Besides, getting more credits is a good idea. So, how much did I win?" Edward asked.

"Straight to the point, huh. Very well, I sent your winnings to your account. Thanks my friend. By the way, stick around. There is going to be special slave auction of two rare slaves, they are going to sell them. Interested?" Mr. Sanchil said.

"As I told you. While I might like to fight in this type's of fights, the idea of slaves still feels wrong. But I will stick around, I need to rest." Edward said.

"Very well. Need anything, just give me a call." Mr. Sanchil said as he hanged up.

Edward then brought up his bank account, which by his point of view was very good.

**Edward Terrance:**

**Account Number- XXXX-XXXXX-XXX-XX-4926**

**Total Amount- 204,551,753.55 credits**

"Now we are talking. I wonder what will happen now." Edward said as he began to remember what happened after he left the Section 8 universe.

* * *

_Flashback Summary…_

Edward had followed Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner after they were captured to one of Hernan Reyes' warehouses. Edward then proceeded to rescue the two drivers, without using his suit. After telling them a quick lie about him helping them because he wants to take down Reyes, they allowed him to tag along.

Later, after evading Luke Hobbs' team. Dominic and O'Conner called their old teammates to steal Reyes money. To Edward, being around this rag team of criminals was incredible, especially when he talked Spanish with Leo Tego and Omar Santos. Edward, using what he knew of the movie, told them the final plan to steal the money from the police station, to use police cars to get in.

During the day of the heist, which Edward knew what was going to happen, stayed at the warehouse and literally fought against Hobbs (hello, fighting the Rock, even in another dimension still would be awesome). Edward let Hobbs win and got himself captured. When the ambushed occurred, Edward quickly got his handcuffs off and dons his armor, surprising everyone in the armored truck. Thanks to Edward, he managed to save not only Vince's life, but Hobbs' team as well.

Regrouping back at the warehouse, Edward somewhat came clean about his origins, telling them that he came from Section 8 dimension, his military career and that from his dimension, they were a film series, which literally shocked everyone. It did help having a memory viewer to show them not only what he said was true but also showing them the movie until the ambush, which clearly showed that if it wasn't for Edward, Vince and Hobbs' team would have been killed. Both teams decided to trust Edward (Although Pearce asked if he was popular, Edward told him he was popular, but only as comedy part, making everyone laugh at that comment).

Asking what to do next, Edward told them exactly what to do. What followed next was exactly what happened in the movie, stealing the safe, driving it around the city like chain ball, reached the bridge, killed Reyes, and take the money under Hobbs' nose (although he practically allowed it).

Edward got his share of the money, almost 8 million. Shortly after receiving his share and the group was prepared to leave their separate ways, a green portal appears in the middle of the warehouse. Seeing as Carl was allowing Edward to take his time to leave. Edward says his goodbyes to the group, especially Dom for saving Vince's life. However, before leaving, Edward gave two USB's to Dom and Han. For Han, it included the entire Tokyo Drift movie, hoping that somehow it will help prevent his death. And for Dom, he included the Fast Five movie, but told him to watch the post-credit scene, which included something very important. They both took the USB's and thanked him for the info. Edward then left.

Edward then appeared in Las Vegas. Now, normally, Edward would not question why this place, but when he saw that he was in front of hotel that was under construction and got a good look at it, he realize exactly where he was. He was in the Ocean's Trilogy dimension, exactly in Ocean's Thirteen timeline. Edward then sees Reuben enter the building with Bank, and from the looks of things, this was the night Bank was going to betray Reuben. Edward quickly entered the building in stealth. He reached the room where Reuben and Bank were talking. After Bank left and Reuben started to have his heart attack, Edward quickly came to his aid and took him to the hospital.

A few hours later, Edward, while in the waiting room of the hospital, he meets Danny (Edward was secretly exited, he was actually meeting George Cloony, at least this version of him). Edward quickly explains to Danny he was just passing by the hotel when he saw Reuben and Bank enter the hotel, and got suspicious of Bank when he left the hotel alone with his goons a little too happy. He entered the hotel and found Reuben who was on the verge of a heart attack, and Edward quickly took him to the hospital. Danny accepted it. When the rest of the group arrived at the hospital, they decide to take revenge on Bank. Edward, still there, asked if he could help. Seeing as he saved Reuben, they decide to include him.

Months pass preparing the heist, during which Edward got know the rest of the gang very well. The rest of the time went exactly like the movie, with some differences. The first being that Edward asked if they could get him several deck of cards the casino used, saying that he got a plan on how to cheat in blackjack. Second, when Terry Benedict asked for diamonds to be stolen and said they could do whatever they wanted with them, Edward bet the rest of the gang that if he could get the highest amount of money during the heist, he gets to keep them, the gang agreed with the bet. Edward then realized that ironically, even thought this was the time for Ocean's Thirteen, with him there, is was now Ocean's Fourteen.

Thus opening night came around the corner. Edward went into the casino in a custom ordered black tux (hello, seven feet tall) and took his place in a no limits blackjack table. He played around without cheating for a while, winning some money. But when the earthquake came, he started to cheat. Using his storage ability, he would quickly change the two cards he was giving with a pair of 21 inside the storage. During those free cheating minutes, Edward keep on betting high bets, until in the end when the second earthquake came and everyone started running for the hills, he ended up winning over 10 million dollars. The day after the heist, after confirming that Edward indeed won the bet, he received the diamonds. He then sold 2 of the necklaces, giving him 125 million, and decided to keep the other two just in case. After saying goodbye to the group, a green portal appeared when he was alone and Edward entered it.

Edward then appeared in a futuristic city in an alley. Seeing around, he decided to don his armor (Standard version) and walked around; ignoring some of the stares the people were giving him. At first he had no idea where he was, thought some of the species he was seeing looked familiar in terms that he read about their descriptions somewhere. But when Edward heard someone talk about an Alliance, Edward decided to check the local web, or whatever they call it here. After reading for a while, he realized where he was. The Alliance they were talking about was the Alliance of Sentient and Federated Planets. Edward now knew he landed in the dimension of Viola Grace's series of romance novels "Terran Times" (Which Edward admitted that he took his friends' books and read them in secret, he liked the stories). And that presented a problem for Edward, since humans, or Terrans were limited and all of them accounted for, including the stolen one Pan. So he even though Edward could generate an identity for himself, appearing out of nowhere might attract attention.

No sooner he said that, a man and a woman appeared and ordered him to come with them under orders of the Sector Guard (Edward did not recognize them, they must have been one of the novels he did not read). Edward said no, grabbed a flash grenade from storage and threw it at the couple, it exploded thus blinding them. Edward quickly left the area using Overdrive mode. He managed to reach what looked like a spaceport and started to look for a way out of the planet. Then out of nowhere, a being, which Edward recognized as a nevar, introduced himself as Mr. Sanchil and offered him a proposition because he saw what he did. Seeing as Edward had no choice, he decided to listen. Mr. Sanchil offered him a ride out the planet in exchange for fighting for him in an underground fighting tournament. Edward quickly accepted the offered and left with him.

Long story short, Edward entered the tournament, revealed himself as a Terran, which caused a lot of people to be against him, thinking him to be weak, but later he made sure that they were proven wrong as he beat the rest of the competition.

_Flashback Summary End…_

* * *

Edward was then brought out of his thoughts as he heard a voice announce the next event.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a special treat for all you, we will now have a slave auction of two rare and exotic beings. The beings in question are Terrans, but unlike the normal Terrans we seen, except for our champion Zero and some other exceptions across the Alliance; these two have a special ability. Here they come now." The announcer said. As a group of security men brought in two chained girls. When Edward saw that one had a very revealing blue armor and had white hair, and the other also had a very revealing charcoal armor and red hair, he thought they looked familiar and then he realized who they were.

"Holy shit, those are Masane Amaha and Shiori Tsuzuki from the Witchblade anime dimension. What are they doing here?" Edward asked out loud, surprised at their appearance. When Edward got a good look at the two, he could see that in their eyes, they had just a little bit of hope and fight left. Edward then heard the crowed wolf whistle at them; Edward started to get angry at this.

"Yes, they look promising don't they? Now, before we begin, what you are seeing it their transformed forms, so we will now show you their true forms, just so you know what you are getting. Boys, if you will." The announcer said as the collars on the girls started to shock them, both screaming in pain. This continued for a few moments and then it stop. The girls then started to transform back to their original forms. But what completely shattered Edward's mind was the fact that the two women in the arena were not Masane and Shiori.

"No it can't be. No, not them. How the fuck did they get here?" Edward yelled as he broke the handle on the couch as he stood up and got close to the glass window.

Standing were the transformed slaves were, were now two identical Caucasian girls, both with long raven hair, but what made them different was that fact that one had strands of red in her hair (charcoal armor) and red eyes, while the other had strands of blue hair (blue armor) and blue eyes. Their clothes were that slaves use, at least they covered them enough.

Edward was starting to see red. The girls down there were his best friends for years, the ones he trusted completely, the two who he heard one night that they both loved him and that they were going to ask him which one he wanted to be with. Edward, when he heard this could not believe what he just heard. The problem he had was that he could not decide which one to pick, he loved them both, and he admitted he was a hypocrite, but he could not decide. But that did not matter because the day after that night, they disappeared. Edward has been hunted by this ever since.

The women down there were none other than the twin sisters Evangeline and Evelyn Lawrence.

"Now then, we will begin the sale. Oh, and as bit of information, yes, the two ladies are twins and are still 'pure', if you know what I mean." The announcer said as the crow started to get more exited. Edward at hearing this got even angrier and punched the glass window, making a huge crack to it.

"So let's start the auction." The announcer said.

**(Long auction later)**

"So, we are now standing at 5 million credits for the blue lady. Going once, going twice, s…" The announcer said but was interrupted when he got a new offer on the auction screen.

**Zero- 15 million for both slaves**

To say the crowed was shocked into silence was an understatement; even the girls were shocked that someone had auction on both of them. The silence continued for a few moments until the announcer got out of his shock.

"Well, that interesting. Um, normally we wait until the next auction, but seeing as the offer has been placed. 15 million for both, going once, going twice, sold for 15 million." The announcer yelled. The crowed started to whisper amongst themselves about what just happened.

Edward, who was seeing the arena thought the cracked glass, let out a breath, happy that he was able to buy his friends. He then saw his account change.

**Edward Terrance:**

**Account Number- XXXX-XXXXX-XXX-XX-4926**

**Total Amount- 189,551,753.55 credits**

"No problem, small price to pay for their safety. Now all I have to do is make sure they don't kill me the minute I deactivate the collars." Edward said. Then he received an incoming call.

"Answer call. Yes?" Edward asked.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Zero. As the winner of the auction, where would you like your prizes delivered?" The announcer asked.

Edward held back in yelling that the girls were not prizes, but he needed to hold the image a little longer.

"Send them to my personal room. I want to enjoy them tonight. Also, I would like no interferences for the rest the night and quite possibly tomorrow, no matter what is possibly heard from my room." Edward said, holding back feeling disgusted by what he was saying, or worse, that he had images of doing those things himself to the girls.

"Very well sir and once again, congratulations on winning." The announcer said as the call ended.

"This is going to be a long night, and knowing my luck it will not end well." Edward said to himself.

Unknown to him, it would be a long night, but instead of one he wish it to end early, he will wish it will last a long time.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I know I ended this in a cliffhanger, but unfortunately the scene that comes after that would be considered Mature. I might post it in my yourfanfiction account. If you did not like this, well I might to rewrite this chapter later. **

**Yes, my character will have two girls, wanted to do something I have not seen in an S/I story (yet, I am still looking). The next chapter might go to the ME universe, with other trips be said in summary and/or flashback. I would like to say that I got permission from Demon Spartan to use his story as a template. **

**Also, very important, which gender of Shepard would you like to see? Here are the following actions depending on what you decide.**

**Male Shepard- my character will look like Shepard. **

**Female Shepard- she will look like my character's wives. **

**Also, should I make Cerberus good or evil? **

**While rooming thought my computer's old files, I came across an old S/I I started to write. I will post it later on to see if you like it better. To different the stories, in this one, my character and his group join Shepard, while in the one I found, my character has his own Normandy ship.**

**I would like to say that I won't be updating much since I just started collage again and well today I am using my pool winnings to buy Borderlands 2 for the 360. **


	4. Welcome to Omega

**Well, after months of writer's block, Halo 4, Borderlands 2, collage and other test stories; this is the best I could come up with, including replaying Mass Effect 2 and trying to recreate word for word in some situations. **

**I do not own anything except for my insert character and Carl. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Recommend reading:**

'**It Started with a Kiss' by LTPugh (Infinite Stratos/Sekirei) **

'**Gundam SEED: Fractured Destinies' by AnadiusObserver (Gundam Seed/Mass Effect)**

'**Infamous Wars' by Abramus5250 (Infamous/Star Wars) (Complete) **

'**Midnight Angel Potter? NO! I'm Eclair Tada' by sayaalv (Harry Potter/Kiddy Grade)( ) **

**Publish date: 12-2-12**

* * *

**Location- Random Alley, Omega; ME AU Universe **

In an alley that is close to the club Afterlife, a green portal appears and deposits three people, two of them land in the ground, while the third one lands inside a dumpster. The green portal disappears.

The two people who landed on the ground start to move. While the one who landed in the dumpster also moves and looks outside of it, he then sees his two companions on the floor getting up.

The man who landed in the dumpster, who was wearing an advanced armor **(Standard Version) **managed to get out of the dumpster and started to get his bearing in place. He looked around and then walked toward his companions, who had their bearings ready and looking at him, trying to not laugh at him. He then spoke out loud.

"Why is it that you two always land in normal places while I have to land in weird places I will never know." 31 year-old Captain Edward Terrance said.

The girl who was wearing a charcoal colored dominatrix armor spoke. "Well, maybe because you have a bulky armor so you can take the fall since you are a big man after all." 30 year-old Evelyn 'Eve' Terrance said.

Then the girl right beside her, who was wearing a blue colored dominatrix armor, also spoke. "There's that and that you wouldn't want us getting hurt now would now." 30 year-old Evangeline 'Eva' Terrance said.

Edward playfully glared at them from behind his helmet before sighting. "Fine." Edward said as he started to look around and noticed something familiar about the setting. "Um, girls, are we where I think we are?" Edward asked.

The girls looked around for a moment and they too noticed the place was familiar. Although what confirmed their suspicion on where they were was that they saw an alien creature **(Vorcha) **walking in the street outside the alley where they were.

"Edward, I think we are where you think we are." Eve said.

"So we finally made it to this dimension. Now this party can get really started." Eva said.

"Let's concentrate on determining what timeline, if either before ME1 or during ME2, did we land in first, then we can find out the information about this universe, like what gender is Shepard, background, previous decisions, etc." Edward said as he pulled out his custom Scimitar Assault Rifle from storage, and placed it on his back.

"Let's go to Afterlife, if the timeline is ME2, there we can see if Garrus is still active and/or the plague is still in the district." Edward said.

"Yes dear." Both girls said as they started to walk out of the alley.

'Can't believe we finally made it to the ME universe, after those years ago. Can still remember the day I finally got Eve and Eva back. Man, was that a weird and then incredible reunion.' Edward though as his mind began to drift back to what happened that day.

* * *

_Flashback Summary_

After buying both Eva and Eve, I went back to my private room to wait for them to be delivered. When night came, the guards brought the two girls into my room, bound and gagged; it took all my self-control not to shoot the guards. After telling them to leave them in my very large bedroom, they left. I entered the room, still wearing the armor I used in the tournament, I saw that even thought they were like that; they were planning on killing me. Gambling on my luck, I told them that I was going to release them and proceed to get the chains off. The moment the chains got off them, the two girls transformed and attacked me. I thanked God that I keep my armor on. While attacking me, they took off their gags and while I was trying to tell them to stop, they keep trying to kill me.

What made them stop was when I called them Eve and Eva, which were the nicknames I used to say to them when we were friends. Both girls stopped dead in their tracks, looking at me in surprise. I then made the helmet in my armor retract, revealing my face. The look on both girls' face was one of seeing a dead person in front of them. When Eve asked in a small voice if it was me and I said yes, the next thing I know, my back is on the floor and the two girls were hugging me (the best they could, they were like 5 feet tall while I was 8 feet tall) and crying, and from what was able to gather, saying that they were happy to see me alive and thanking me for saving them. I comforted them the best I could, but next thing I knew, Eve kissed me, I was surprised by what she did, but when she let go of me and Eva kissed me as well, that really blew my mind off. Now, at that moment, my mind started to get fuzzy by what was happening and tried to determine if I should continue or stop, but the facts were that my two best friends, who I always fantasized about, were wearing hot and revealing dominatrix armor and kissing me; well common sense went out the window. Long story short, we did not leave that bedroom for the entire day.

After an entire day enjoying our 'reunion', we came out of the bedroom, with me carrying both Eve and Eva, who could not use their legs properly, to eat something. After getting something to eat in the kitchen in the room, we started to talk. The girls revealed what happened during the day they disappeared; apparently a white cloaked female with a staff (which sounded similar to Carl) came to them, gave both girls modified cloneblades that they currently wear, and by modified I mean the damn things actually had cloaking and energy shields. Then kidnapped and dropped them off in another reality.

They then said where they landed; they were captured and forced to train by an unknown organization. To my shock, they revealed that the universe they landed was the Executive Assistant Comic series. They were found and then trained by the organization that created the Executive Assistants, so basically it means that both of them are trained assassins. They spent years in that universe working for a female boss after they finished their training. It was during what they thought was a regular mission when they were betrayed by other assistants. Just before they were about to die, violet portal appeared and then dumped them into the universe we were currently in.

I then proceeded to tell them what my life has been since they disappeared, Carl giving me my powers, my service in the Section 8 universe, my adventures in the movieverse and finally ending were we were. I then asked them something that bugged me since we finished our 'reunion', "Why you two kissed me, last time I saw you two arguing who was going to get me. What change?" Then they told me that after their kidnapping and sometime later, they swore to each other that if they found me they would share me. To say I was shocked was an understatement, but who am I to argue with two girls that actually want to share you.

We spent seven months in the Terran Dimension, getting to know each other a lot more, training and 'relieving' stress. We also participated in more tournaments, and of course winning. The trio's reputations escalated, as time passed both Eve and Eva gaining the title of 'The Goddesses of Zero', with Eva being know as the 'Ice Goddess', while Eve as the 'Fire Goddess'. We also found out that thanks to our 'activities', my nanites were transferred to them, giving them access all their benefits especially to my subspace storage.

During that time, I asked Mr. Sanchil to find a way to change Eva and Eve's status of slaves. He told that there was only one way, that way was by bonding a.k.a marry both girls. When I brought the subject to the girls, they immediately said yes, making me very happy. I proposed to them with the diamond necklaces that I won in the Ocean's dimension. The only person during the wedding was Mr. Sanchil, but it was thanks to him that we were set in the current dimension; the wedding was small but it was beautiful to both my girls, the new Mrs. Terrance.

It all changed when after winning the current tournament we had just won that the bloody Sector Guard appeared. My wives and I had to go up against and beat four couples (we did not kill) before we got surrounded. Just before they were going to capture us, a green portal appears in front of us. Wasting no time, the three of us jump into the portal, leading us to a new universe.

The next universe we landed was during one the most infamous battles in all fictional entertainment, the Fall of Reach, that's right, we landed in the Haloverse. We ended up inside the Covenant Corvette that the UNSC was planning on using for Operation: Upper Cut. The three of us then processed to kill all the Covenant forces onboard, during which we discovered that Eva and Eve shields could resist Covenant weaponry, even their blades could cut thought Covenant shields. After we finished killing everyone on the ship, we started to take every weapon we could find.

When Noble Team members Jorge and Six, who was female in this reality, arrived saw us and the bloodbath we created. To say they were shocked was an understatement. It was there, that we prevented Jorge from sacrificing himself and then joined the UNSC in defending Reach.

Using the knowledge of the game, we were able to change the timeline, even managed to save the rest of Noble Team. We even meet Dr. Halsey, who was surprised at seeing an even better armor (mine) then hers, especially seeing my wives' exotic armors. While Dr. Halsey was doing her final adjustments to Cortana, I, discreetly, gave Cortana thought a wireless signal the knowledge of the entire Halo series, with the hope to make things for the better. It was during the drop off of Cortana that my wives and I stayed behind to delay the Covenant forces while the members of Noble Team (except Jun who was with Dr. Halsey) boarded the _Pillar of Autumn _and managed to escape Reach. We fought for hours until a Covenant ship fired plasma shot at us. Just before it hit us, a green portal appeared and we were out of there. We went thought more dimensions after that, some were normal, others were not; until finally coming here.

_Flashback Summary End_

* * *

The trio was now walking in the streets of Omega. The girls were attracting the most attention, especially from the males, since they were wearing their armors, but they quickly looked away when they saw the 8 feet armored being behind them that looked at them like 'do something and I will hurt you'.

The trio while walking was talking amongst themselves.

"I think maybe we should enter Afterlife from the back entrance." Edward said.

"Why?" Eva asked.

"Because I am not in the mood to kill the guys in the front who will look at you two." Edward said.

"Oh come on, I want to see their reactions to seeing us and then looking at our big armored bodyguard." Eva said.

"Yeah come on." Eve said.

"No means no. We will have enough attention when we enter Afterlife and that's not even counting if Aria notices us." Edward said.

"Why would Aria notice us?" Eva asked.

"Um, hello, an unknown 8 foot tall armored being right next to two human females wearing exotic armor that puts Asari dancers to utter shame in the sex appeal department, yeah like that won't catch her attention." Edward said.

Thinking for a moment, Eva spoke.

"Yeah are right about that, we are already attracting way too much attention." Eva said.

"Let's just keep going." Edward said as they continued on.

15 minutes of walking (and Edward threatening a whole lot of men) the trio have arrive at the main dancing floor of Afterlife, where they could see a majority of the people there watching them with interest.

"Well so far so good." Eva said.

"Yeah, let's just hope it stays that way. What do you think Eve? Eve, Eve?" Edward asked Eve who was looking over to one place with direct attention. Both Edward and Eve look over to what she was looking and they immediately understood why she was like that.

Coming out of Aria's booth were three people, all three very recognizable. One was the cold hearted queen of Cerberus, Miranda Lawson. The second person was the loud mouth and dangerous Subject Zero, otherwise known as Jack. But the final person with them was the one who really got their attention. By the armor he was wearing and the fact he was leading the other two girls, it was obvious that person was Commander Shepard, but what got their attention was the fact that this Shepard looked exactly like Edward, the only difference that they could see, besides the height between them, was that he had green eyes while Edward had blue eyes.

The trio keep looking at the other trio, and from what Edward could hear (thanks to his armor) was that they were now going to rescue Mordin before they rescue Archangel and apparently Jack was bickering with Miranda, like always, with Shepard trying to keep the peace. Shepard's trio then left Afterlife.

Edward's trio was quiet for a moment after seeing them leave. Then Eva spoke.

"Well, I guess that answers when we are, and more importantly who Shepard is." Eva said.

"Good thing we thought there was a chance that Shepard might end up looking like one of us, now when we meet him, we can just say that I am his long lost brother, since I look like him." Edward said.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with. While Shepard is dealing with Mordin, we deal with Garrus." Eva said.

The trio stopped in front of a merc guarding the entrance to the private room, a Blue Suns member judging from his uniform.

"I heard this is where we look for work." Edward said to the merc.

"Inside." The merc said in a gruff voice, pointing to the door behind him.

The trio entered the private room.

"You'll get paid when the job's done, just like everyone else," the recruiter said to an asari freelancer, as the trio walked in. "Who's next?"

Edward stood in front of the recruiter's terminal. "Okay, you look like you can take care of yourself, but your two companions here look like they are in the wrong place. The stripper club registration is on the other side of the room." The batarian said. He then noticed that both Eva and Eve made their personal weapons come out, and next thing he knew, they were right on his neck, surprising and scaring the merc.

"Who are you calling a striper?" Eva said in a mocking anger tone.

"Yeah, only our husband can call us that." Eve said.

Edward looked at him and then spoke.

"You were saying?" Edward asked in a sarcastic tone. The girls then retreated back their weapons from the merc and went back to their husband's side, smirking at the batarian.

"I guess I was wrong." The batarian said still sweating a bit and checking his neck. "You three look like you could do some damage. So, looking for a good fight?" the batarian asked.

"Sure, if this is the place to arrange Archangel's funeral," Edward said, remembering the lines from the game.

"This is the place," the batarian confirmed. "Standard fee is 500 credits each. You get paid when the job is done. If you die, your friends don't collect your share. You'll need your own weapons and armor," he read from the terminal.

Looking up at Edward's group, he observed, "Looks like you've got that covered. And no, this does not make you a member of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or the Blood Pack. You are a freelancer. Period." Finished with his pitch, he asked, "Any questions?"

"Seems like a lot of trouble for just one guy," Eva commented, repeating some of the lines in the game.

"He had a whole team, but we've dealt with them. Now he's just one guy," the batarian corrected. "But he's got the advantage. It's his base of operations, and he knows we're coming. He's planned for an attack like this. We've lost a lot of men trying to get to him already."

"Sounds like it's going to be tough to get to him." Eve said.

"Like chasing a vorcha out of the sewer pipes. But that's why we're recruiting. If we just keep throwing fighters at him, we'll get him eventually," the batarian said.

"Where's the attack taking place?" asked Edward asked.

"Archangel's base of operations. He's been hiding right under our noses. I can't tell you exactly where you're going, but we'll get you there," he vaguely answered.

"So what do we do once we're there? How do we get to Archangel?" Eva asked.

"The mercs will tell you when you get there. Last I heard they were putting the freelancers into scouting groups; they attack in waves to distract Archangel while we try to get past his defenses." The batarian said.

"So we're just cannon fodder?" Eve asked somewhat pissed.

"If you don't like it, don't sign up. But if you do your job right, its easy credits," dismissed the batarian. "Besides, what are the odds he can kill all of you?"

'Right now, very high in terms of attacking us without restraint unless he sees my/Edward's face.' The trio said in their minds.

"Where do we go?" Edward asked.

"Just head outside to the transport depot outside the club. One of our boys will take you from there," pointed out the batarian. "Send in the next one."

As Edward and his wives were leaving, a young man in his 20's walked past them, heading toward the recruiter. "Hey, is there where I sign up?"

Turning around, Edward said, "You look a little young to be freelancing as a merc."

"I'm old enough," he argued. "I grew up on Omega. I know how to use a gun."

"So does Archangel." Eva countered.

"It really won't help you at all." added Eve said, adding her own cents.

"I can handle myself," the young man asserted. Pulling out his pistol, his only weapon apparently, he said, "Besides, I just spent 50 credits on this pistol…"

He did not finish his sentence when he saw that the barrel of his pistol was cut off. He stares at it shocked and sees that Eve had her blade out. She was the one responsible.

Edward then got in front of the young guy, towering over him. "If I were you kid, I stay out of this business. Take this a warning." Edward whispered to him. Edward then turned around and walked out right beside his wives, heading for the transport.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Hope you liked this. If not I will try to rewrite it. **

**Also, what characters from other series would you like to see in this adventure? **

**Please review and tell me your answers to my question. **


	5. Archangel

**Well, here my next chapter of this story. This will include my first fight, so forgive me if it's not good. **

**I do not own anything except for my insert character and Carl. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Also, forgive my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Recommend reading:**

'**Mass Emile' by Ranschaj (ME/Halo)**

'**Naruto: Son of the Empire' by Deathwatch Razgriz (Naruto/C & C: Red Alert) **

'**Naruto:Spartan 117' by Naruto117 (Naruto/Halo)**

'**The Onyx Stars' by The Hidden Sith (ME/Halo) **

**Publish date: 12-21-12**

* * *

**Location- In route to Archangel's base**

The trio was sitting in their transport while in route to Garrus' base. They were discussing several things during the ride over.

"Okay, what have you found out about this dimension's Shepard sweetie?" Eva asked her husband in a low tone that only Edward, her sister and her could hear.

"Well I have been examining the extranet during this time and I have found out that Shepard's full name is John Shepard. He has the spacer, and War Hero backgrounds, and from what I can gather he is not a biotic. Also, apparently he had a younger brother named Sam that was born a year after him, but he was kidnapped at the age of 5 by some unknown means. I guess that makes things somewhat easy when I introduce myself to Shepard, thought it will be funny after initial introductions." Edward said while reading the information in his HUD.

"Why funny?" Eva asked.

"Well let's see, I am Shepard's younger brother yet I am literally taller, bigger and stronger than he is and the most importantly thing of all, I am married to not one but two hot and dangerous ladies. I just know that Joker will laugh at Shepard for this." Edward said in a deadpanned tone as both his wives laugh at this.

The batarian driving looks at them but shrugs it off. "Freelancers." He mutters under his breath.

"Yeah, Joker will so enjoy that comparison among brothers. By the way, Eva and I have talked it over and we decided that when we introduce ourselves we will first say that we are you two personal executive assistants and then we drop the bombshell of being your wives that will definitely have shock them." Eve said smirking.

"Yeah, then Joker will ask Shepard why can't they have an executive assistant like us on the Normandy." Eva said.

"Can't blame him, I have you two, but the Normandy is stuck with the Kelly, who I swear while sometimes I like her, other times she bloody freaks me out with that smile of hers." Edward said, making both his wives laugh at his comment.

"So now that we know about Shepard's background, what about the rest of the ME universe have you found?" Eve asked after calming down.

"From the news articles I have been able to find, various things. First the Council is alive with Anderson in it." Edward said.

"Thank God that Anderson is the councilman, because I swear if that backstabbing Udina was in place now, I would kill him, and you two know very well that I can make it look like an accident." Eva said in serious tone. Edward knows that his wife can do this due to the training she received as an executive assistant.

"Yes we know that dear sister, but for now we need him alive." Eve said.

"The next thing, among his squad mates, the one that died was Kaiden while the rest of the squad lived. Don't know if he was in a relationship with either Liara or Ashley, guess will find out when we ask him." Edward said.

"Okay, so that's the background. Now, what are we going to do about this mission?" Eva asked.

"Actually, I decided to try something very different for this mission." Edward said his mischievous voice.

"Oh, and what exactly are you going to do oh wise one?" Eve asked in a sarcastic tone while leaning towards him.

"You want to know, well here is the plan…" Edward then began to explain his plan to his wives.

* * *

**Location- Archangel's base**

The batarian driver dropped them off in front of a series of apartment buildings.

The trio then sees a batarian Blue Suns mercenary walk up to them as the car took off.

"It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight," he observed. "They tell you what we're up against?"

"I know enough. Just tell us where to go," answered Edward.

"Archangel's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there," the merc explained jerking his thumb over shoulder. "He's got superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground. But he's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll have him soon enough."

"Now that we're here you will. We'll get to him. Just point us to that bridge," Eve said.

"I like your attitude, but we've got a plan in place," said the merc. "You'll be on a distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Archangel busy so the infiltration team can sneak in behind him."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but that sounds like suicide mission to me." Eva said.

Shrugging, the merc said, "Pretty much. But you look like you can handle it." Pointing at an archway, he directed, "Head up to the boulevard and get to the third barricade. Talk to Sergeant Cathka. He'll tell you when to go in."

"Well go report to Cathka then." stated Edward.

"Watch yourself on the boulevard. Archangel's kill dozens out there already. Good luck." the merc warned before he left.

Moving toward the stairs, Eva spoke up. "Like in the game, we have a way in, but getting out could be interesting."

"Very interesting, I'll guarantee that. But if my plan works, it will make things easier for us. You two remember the plan?" Edward asked.

"Yes dear." Both girls responded.

"Good, let's split up. I will take Eclipse. Eva, you take the Blue Suns, and Eve you take the Blood Pack, but remember to do it in stealth. Well meet up where the gunship is." Edward said as began to walk towards the Eclipse room, while his wives cloaked themselves and went their separate ways.

* * *

**With Edward-**

Edward walked normally toward where he remembered the Eclipse group was meeting. He entered the room, and while some of them saw him entered and were curious, they went back to their business. Edward walked toward where the datapad that shows they are planning on backstabbing Aria was. As he got there he listens in on their conversation.

"As the first wave goes in, the infiltration team will attempt to take Archangel by surprise," a salarian said. "I don't expect much from the freelancers. When they fail, we're up next. The light…." The Eclipse member continues on saying.

Edward tuned out the rest and then he walked over to where the data pad was. Upon getting to it and copying the information in it for later use, he made sure no one in the room was watching him. Upon confirming that, he opened his storage and got out two Detonation Packs **(Crash Pack Version)** and placed them behind the crates. But to make sure that it would work beyond the room, Edward added three mortar rounds **(Crash Version)** near the packs to make more destruction upon detonation of the packs. Finishing that part, Edward left toward where the gunship was and to meet up with his wives.

* * *

**With Eve-**

Eve, while in her cloak mode, managed to enter the room where the Blood Pack was located and proceeded to do the same Edward did, only this time adding five mortar rounds as extra insurance for the krogan Garm. After finishing, Eve went on to the gunship location, along the way; she planted small charges in ammo cases to add a bit more firepower.

* * *

**With Eva- **

Eva, also in her cloak mode, managed to infiltrate the room where the Blue Suns were located and did the same thing her sister did. She also planted small charges in ammo crates along the way. She then went to the gunship.

* * *

**The Trio-**

All three members arrived to where the gunship was located. Both girls decloaked without being seen and rejoined their husband. The trio approached where the gunship was and found the mechanic working on it.

Edward called him out. "Sergeant Cathka?" Edward said adding to his rank to get his attention faster.

The mechanic stopped his repairs and turned to look at Edward, his helmet's visor tinted to protect his eyes from the arc welder he was using. Tapping his helmet, the visor became transparent again as the batarian regarded the trio. "Ah… you must be the group Salkie mentioned. You're just in time." Cathka said.

"Who's Salkie?" Eve asked, even thought she knew.

"He was the pilot who brought you here. He radioed in advance about you three." Cathka said.

"Ok. So what's going to happen now?" Eve asked.

"The infiltration team is about to give us the signal. Archangel won't know what hit him," Cathka said. "Got any questions? This may be your last chance," he said as he put down the welder and picked up cigarette and lit up.

"No, we know the plan, run in and distract Archangel while the Infiltration team takes care of Archangel. Right?" Eva said.

"Yeah exactly like that. Good to know that at least some freelancers are smart enough to know these things; I was getting tired of repeating this all over again to them." Cathka said somewhat impressed.

Edward then asked Cathka, "Are you going to give us cover with the gunship?"

Cathka then laughed. "Ha. Tarak is the only one who flies her. Besides, she's not quite ready. That bastard Archangel gave her quite a beating last time she was out there. A few more tweaks and she'll be as good as new," Cathka explained.

Edward then asked, "Are you leading the assault?" Though Edward already knew the answer to that.

Cathka then laughed. "Ha! Tarak doesn't pay me to fight. I just plan the attacks and fix the damn gunship. You freelancers get the privilege of -"

Anything more was cut off as a console next to them beeped. "Target is in sight. We're a go."

Cathka tapped the terminal. "Check. Bravo team–go, go, go!"

"Archangel's got quite a surprise waiting for him. But that means no more waiting for me," Cathka said, tapping his helmet and changing the opacity of his visor.

Walking back to the gunship, he continued. "Got to get her back to a hundred percent before Tarak decides he needs her again."

Seeing the arc welder on the table, Edward scooped it up before standing next to Cathka. "You're working too hard," he said, just before ramming the welder as hard as he could through Cathka's armor and into his spine just like Shepard does in the game.

As Cathka screamed, and dying, Edward got close to the gunship and pulled out a Det Pack along with two mortar rounds and placed them inside the gunship. After securing the charges and hiding Cathka's now dead body, Edward turned to face his wives.

"And that ladies, is my first official Renegade act." Edward said as he bowed to his girls. The two girls then did a small applauding to him.

"Good show." Eva said.

"Nice." Eve said.

"Let's get going shall we?" Edward said.

"Yes." Both girls said as they started to walk toward the barricade.

The trio arrived at the barricade, where the rest of the freelancers were watching them with some interest, but returned to what they were originally doing at first.

"So, what now? Unlike the game where Garrus probably saw Shepard's face and decided not to shot him, I doubt Garrus will do the same for us." Eve said to the other two members of her group.

"Unfortunately the best I can come up with is that the minute we are in the bridge, we start attacking the rest of the freelancers and that might convince him to not shot us." Edward said.

"Uh, best plan for now, so will just have to go with it." Eva said.

"Let's get ready." Edward said as he pulled from storage not only the custom Scimitar assault rifle, but also his Serrated Knife. Both girls then made their blade weapons extend out of their armors. Edward then spoke.

"Come on. We'll give these guys a surprise of our own." The trio then went over the barricade and started to run towards the freelancers in front of them.

Edward then got close to one and taking his knife from the holster with his right hand, he grabbed the merc with his left arm in a choke hold and plunged the knife on his forehead, ignoring the kinetic barriers and armor the merc had. The merc died instantly.

Eva and Eve, using their enhanced speed, then got close to the two mercs that were working on the bomb in the entrance and quickly executed them. Eva with her scythe, she literally cut of the head off one merc while Eve plunged her sword thought the back of the other merc. Both of them died quickly.

Edward, quickly using his Overdrive mode, runs inside the building where another merc was already in there and pointed his at Edward. Quickly taking cover behind the couch, Edward primed his rifle. Getting out of cover, Edward then shot the merc, killing him quickly.

Edward then changed his gun for a UNSC M45 Shotgun. He then waited for his wives to join him. The trio then got to the second floor and saw that a merc was working on opening the door; the guy did not even notice what had happened.

Deciding to show off, Edward quietly walked up to him, with his shotgun in hand. Upon reaching him, he points his shotgun at the guy's head and executes him.

"Did you have to kill him that way?" Eve asked.

"What, you know I like showing off sometimes. Come on, let's go in. Let's just hope Garrus does not shot us on sight first." Edward said as he moved the dead merc's body to the side and opened the door. The trio then walked into the room with their weapons ready.

Upon entering they saw Archangel shooting outside with his sniper rifle. Deciding to get this over with, Edward spoke.

"Archangel."

Archangel turned around and upon seeing the trio; he raised his rifle at them. The trio then quickly raised their weapons, ready to defend themselves.

"Wait Mr. Vakarian. We are not here to kill you; we are here to rescue you." Edward quickly said.

Archangel then immediately stood still, shocked that someone knew who he really was. While still pointing his gun at the trio, he took off his helmet, revealing that he really was Garrus Vakarian.

"How did you know who I was? And why are you here to save me?" Garrus asked while still being cautious at the trio.

Edward then made his helmet retract, revealing his face to Garrus, who upon seeing Edward's face, turned paled, like he was seeing a literally ghost.

"S—hhh-eepparddd?" Garrus said stuttering.

"Eh, sorry, wrong brother." Edward said while smirking.

"Wrong brother? Wait your Sam?" Garrus asked.

"So my brother told you about me huh, but just to clarify I go by the name Edward Terrance now." Edward said.

"Yeah, Shepard told me who you are. Where have you been? The last time anybody saw you was when you were five years old." Garrus said as he lowered his rifle, this prompts the trio to lower their weapons as well.

"That's a long story for later, now we have to make sure we can get the hell out of here." Edward said.

"I will take your word for it for now, but who are the ladies with you?" Garrus asked.

"Oh, we are Mr. Terrance's personal executive assistants. You may call me Eva." Eva said in professional tone.

"You may call me Eve." Eve said in professional tone as well.

Garrus blinked at their response. "Executive assistants?" Garrus said while raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"I needed help in accounting and they were the only assistants that know how to do that and kill a guy with ease." Edward said.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I saw then kill does two mercs with precision I might not believe you, but right now I will take all the help I can get." Garrus said.

"Okay, so is there any other way to get out of here that does not involve the bridge." Edward asked.

"Well there is a secret tunnel that leads out of here, but the problem is that if we go now, the bastards will follow us with ease, hence the reason why I am stuck here holding them off." Garrus said.

"Well them my good friend, then I just so happens that we have the perfect solution to that problem." Edward said.

"Oh and how exactly are we getting out of here?" Garrus asked.

Edward then smirked at Garrus, who then proceeded to shudder at that. Eva noticed this and asked.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked.

"Edward just smirked the same way his brother does when he is about to do something that qualifies as overkill." Garrus said.

"I guess that just runs in the family huh Edward?" Eve said.

"Shut it Eve. And yes, this will qualify as overkill." Edward said as he looked toward the building where the mercs were stationed and then he spoke.

"Boom." Edward said as he ordered the deck packs to detonate thought the use of his suit's computer.

The four people then saw how the building; where the mercs were; literally blow up in a ball of fire, killing all the mercs in the building.

Garrus looked at what just happened, blinking, and then looks at Edward.

"Yeah, if there was any doubt that you are Shepard's brother, this just confirmed it." Garrus said in a deadpanned.

"Hey, if it gets the job done, it's worth it. Now where is the exit in this place?" Edward asked.

"Very well, let me just grabbed all the supplies I had in this place and then we can leave." Garrus said as he turned around and started to look for supplies.

"We will help." Eve said as the trio then started to go around the base and store anything that will help later in storage.

After 10 minutes of looking and cleaning the place out, they followed Garrus toward the tunnel, leading them out of that place.

* * *

**Location- Normandy's entrance, 2 hours later**

"I still can't believe that Shepard is not only alive but he is also with Cerberus." Garrus said as the trio and he were waiting where the airlock that leads to the Normandy.

"He is not with Cerberus; he is only with them temporary because while they might be terrorists, at least they are smart terrorists that bloody realize the threat of the Reapers and don't bloody ignore the warnings my brother keep telling them." Edward said as during the way back to where they were, he told Garrus of what happened to Shepard.

"Okay, I hear you. As long as Shepard is in charge I will have no problem." Garrus said.

"Don't worry; neither Eve, Eva nor I have any intention of following Cerberus." Edward said as he then notices three people coming up to them. One was Jacob, the other was Zaeed and the final one was Shepard.

Shepard upon reaching where the airlock was, he is shocked to see four people there, but the one that caught his eyes, after quickly seeing the two women and looking away, was Garrus.

"Garrus, what are you doing here?" Shepard said as he was happy to his friend.

"Just keeping my skills sharp, a little target practice. Would have been dead if it wasn't for these three." Garrus said as he pointed to the trio behind him.

"Well, hey, anyone who helps you is good in my books. So who are you three?" Shepard asked.

Edward then, decided to get right to the point, made his helmet retract, showing his face to Shepard and his two squad mates. All three were shocked at who they were seeing Edward's face, but none more than Shepard himself, who looked liked he lost some color in his face.

"Hey big brother, how's it going? You look good for a dead man." Edward said while smiling.

In that moment, five people saw what the rouge Spectre agent Saren, an army of Geth, Krogan, pirates, zombies and giant sentient spaceships have not been able to, Shepard actually fainted, falling on his back.

The five there looked at him, blinking at what just happened. Then Garrus spoke.

"Whoa, you just did what a whole bunch of enemies across the galaxy have been trying to do for years." Garrus said while laughing.

"Good thing I recorded this. Joker will have a field day with this." Edward said.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Hope you liked this. If not I will try to rewrite it. **

**Now the following is a preview of a future chapter, showing a possible companion for the team. Enjoy.**

**Preview for a possible chapter:**

**Location- Citadel, Office of Councilor Anderson**

"Actually Shepard, there is a couple that I can lent to you. Let's just say that they would fit rather well with your crew in the not normal department." Anderson said.

"I will take any help I can get. What can you tell me of them?" Shepard said.

"Let's just say that they are a family secret that has been around for some years, they were friends of a great-grand-uncle of mine. Let me make a call to them." Anderson said as he went to his desk and took out what looked a piece of old parchment. Then using a lighter, he burned the parchment.

Next thing Shepard and Edward knew there was a sound of a something cracking and right there in the office were two people, both of them wearing of somewhat variant of the N7 armor Shepard wears. The couple was wearing black cloths that covered their faces, but the brothers could tell it was a man and a woman.

Edward then noticed that in the armor where the N7 insignia usually is, there was a coat of arms. But what shocked Edward was that the coat of arms actually belonged to a certain famous fictional family he knew quite well. And if what Anderson said about them being friends with his great-grand-uncle, then that only left one possible choice on who were the couple.

"Well, well, this is a surprise. I didn't think I ever meet you two." Edward said. The couple then looked at him. Then the male one spoke.

"So you know of us? May I ask why it's a surprise?" He asked with a deep voice.

"Of course it's a surprise. I mean it's not every day that one meets the Master and Mistress of Death." Edward said smirking, shocking the inhabitants of the room.

**Now that you read this, in a review or PM, try to guess who is the couple and if you can, try to guess who the female is. First one decides a very important piece of the story. **


End file.
